


Baseball

by hatebeat



Category: X JAPAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hide, Pata, & baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request of trixiechick.

hide couldn't help fidgeting a bit. It was just, baseball games were really _long_ sometimes. All the times! It was kind of interesting, but it just got boring after a while. And Pata watched these games like every day! Didn't the same thing always happen? All they ever did was hit balls and run in a circle, and most of the time they just got out anyway, so it really seemed like a waste of time...

Not like he could tell Pata that. He'd already said he liked that one song the Tigers fans were singing was cool and Pata nearly bit his head off. The worst part was that it was at Tokyo Dome. Like hide hadn't been all over Tokyo Dome! But since it was _baseball_ there were _rules_. He couldn't go here or there, it was for _employees only_ or whatever. What the hell?

Well, it probably didn't matter since he was supposed to just watch the game or something, but... hide was bored.

He hadn't been paying attention at all, but everyone started yelling, so hide looked around, but he couldn't figure out what the hell had happened. Kind of frustrated, hide sighed loudly in Pata's general direction and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get snacks," he informed Pata, who really didn't even notice his annoyance, did he? Pata could be so rude...

"Don't get lost," Pata teased him in return. Like he could! It was fuckin' Tokyo Dome!

Well, it did look a _little_ different when it was baseball...

Barely!

It was kind of hard to get away from their seats with how many people were around, but hide managed to squeeze through eventually, but there were yelling baseball people everywhere. Seriously, it did kind of look a little different. Just because of all the baseball people! Which way were the snacks again?

He ended up halfway around the stadium, but it was fine. Way better than sitting there being confused or bored. But then it got worse, because he had to stand in line forever. hide wasn't used to standing in lines... 

Baseball really sucked, he decided.

A cute girl came to stand in the really long line, though, too, and she was alone, and she totally recognised him even though he had on sunglasses and a hat and stuff. She was cute, so he talked to her for a little bit, and then she wanted him to sign stuff for her, which was totally fine! hide didn't mind doing that!

Except that he almost missed his turn in line because of her. He would have been pissed if he had to wait in line all over again because of some girl, but he ended up making it. He bought some snacks, but it was probably a little too much, so he'd give some to Pata. Because he was an awesome friend. Pata should be an awesome friend, too, and stop dragging him to boring baseball games, but that would probably never happen.

Squishing his way back through the fans made him even more annoyed. There was a possibility he shouldn't have come all the way to the other side of the stadium, but...

All of a sudden people were yelling again, like louder than usual for these baseball people, and shoving around and stuff. hide didn't get it, but he looked around. He had to step back, though, because a baseball came flying at him. What the hell? he didn't want to get hit with that!

People were kind of scrambling around, but hide bent down and picked up the baseball. He didn't see why it was a big deal, baseballs went all over the place all the time. So annoying...

When he got back to their seats, he was feeling really put out, but he just handed Pata most of the snacks. He wasn't really that hungry anymore. Pata laughed at him and teased him, but then hide stuck out his hand and plopped the baseball into Pata's new bag of popcorn, and Pata shut up right away.

Pata definitely owed him a beer next time one of those cute beer girls came around.  
===


End file.
